Tale of a Robin A Bat and a Hood
by dino kid
Summary: when Cassius a homless child is found by Bruce and adopted he becomes the new Robin, but when he meets his childhood hero, the Robin before him, he is torn between being Bruces sidekick or his heros sidkick, and both are fighitng to keep him.


**This is my first Batman story, so please go easy on me. **

**Cassius belongs to me by the way. This is before Tim becomes Robin.**

X

Cassius ran harder as lighting flashed across the sky. It was down pouring. The rain was making his short black hair stick to his face as he ran. He could hear the drunks behind him shouting in slurred voices.

He didn't have a family or house he could run to and be safe in the arms of his parents anymore. He had to keep running until they gave up pursuit.

You may ask why he didn't have a family, a lot of kids would be jumping for joy at the chance of not having a parent to boss them around, but Cassius knew firsthand that, that was the worse thing a kid should go through.

He stumbled a bit and leapt over a trashcan doing a flip while in the air. When he landed he made another dash hoping the trashcans would slow them down. He turned only to find that it was a dead end.

Shivering, he looked for a way to hide. He spotted a sleek black car parked just a few feet away; it looked familiar yet really weird looking. He crawled between it and the wall away from the drunks views when they came.

One who was holding a beer bottle stopped in his tracks. "Shit! It'z the batmahns car! Dah Baht-mobile," he said in a slurred tone it was hard to make out what he said. But Cassius understood and paled.

'_This is Batmans car! I don't know who would be in worse trouble! Them or me!'_ He thought.

The two drunkards began arguing over if Cassius was here or not but finally trudged away to go to the nearest bar.

Cassius stayed still as a rock where he was hiding, too scared to come out in fear that the two men were still there waiting for him.

He waited ten minutes and slowly began to crawl out from his hiding spot. He grabbed onto the Batmobile to pull himself up when he heard someone clear there throat.

His throat suddenly felt dry as he tried to swallow what saliva was in his mouth. Slowly, he turned around. His body shook in fear, and his legs threatened to give out at any second. He bet his face was whiter then a ghost.

There, standing just a foot away from the car, was the Dark Knight himself:

Batman.

Cassius began rambling on trying to save himself from possible danger. "I'm innocent! I wasn't going to steal it! I was just hiding behind it from some drunks that were chasing me, I meant no damage to the car! If I scratched or dented it at all I'll try and save up some money to fix it!" that last one was pretty much a lie, he wouldn't ever have enough money to pay for a repair to the car.

Batman just studied him carefully, after what felt like eons he spoke. "What are you doing out so late? You should be home with your parents right now." He spoke in a firm voice, but Cassius didn't detect anger in it.

He felt his cheeks heat up. He looked at the ground, suddenly finding his tattered shoes interesting. "Well…." He began slowly, not wanting to talk about it. "My parents are dead, I live on the streets." He said.

Batman's frown grew as he seemed to grow deep in thought. He then opened the door to the Batmobile and gazed at Cassius. "Get in." Was all the hero said.

Cassius nodded rapidly as he opened the door and jumped in.

Batman started the car and began driving off. As they were driving, a realization hit Cassius.

'_He's going to take me to the orphanage!' _He thought in horror. He had lived in the orphanage before and it was torture, worse then seeing his parents murdered when he was three by some minor criminal.

Cassius slowly began moving his hand to the door handle, planning on opening the door and jumping out when the moment was right.

Batmans attention was focused on the road and as he began slowing down for a turn, Cassius opened the car door and leapt out.

He rolled on some grass as he landed and was on his feet in seconds as he began running off.

The Batmobile turned and began following him.

"I won't go back to an orphanage!" He muttered under his breath as he ran faster, seeing a ladder with the stairs on the side of a building, he jumped and, out of instinct, did another flip, as he grabbed onto the railing and began running up the steps.

Batman stopped the car and got out just as Cassius was about to leap to another building.

He had never done this kind of distance before but he was desperate to get away from him before he could drag him to that hell house!

Horror colored his face as he began falling before he reached the other roof. He reached his arms out and his fingertips brushed against the cold brick wall but he couldn't grab on to it.

A scream ripped through his throat. He was going to die from the fall, he was way to high to be able to land safely. He was going to die! He clenched his eyes shut as wind whooshed past him

Cassius' screams died as he felt himself landing on something sturdy. He didn't feel any pain at all. Slowly, he opened his eyes a crack and saw grey with a black bat form on it.

He had a hunch what he landed on and slowly opened his eyes all the way to see Batman holding him.

He had caught him. Saved him from death.

"Uh….thank you…" Cassius said, his face turning red with embarrassment.

Batman put him down but grabbed his arm firmly and led him to the car once more.

Cassius accepted defeat and got in the passenger seat as Batman got in the drivers. There was a _'click' _as Batman locked the doors and began driving once more.

After a very long silence Batman spoke.

"what's your name, kid?" He asked not taking his eyes off the road.

Cassius looked out his window. "Cassius, Cassius Leaf." He replied not even going to try and lie to him.

Batman nodded and asked him another question. "How old are you Cassius?" He must have noticed how scrawny and small he was and was wondering if it was from malnourishment or age. It was from malnourishment.

"I'm 12 sir." The boy said automatically.

He nodded once more. "That was an amazing jump you did when you got on the fire escape, and when you were jumping to the other building. Pretty amazing considering your age." He said.

Cassius stared at him in shock. Had Batman just complimented him on his pathetic display of acrobatics? He must have really pitied the boy.

"thank you." He mumbled looking away.

Batman pressed a button on the car and began speaking. "Alfred, can you begin making for diner? Make sure it's something heavy." He said. "Oh, and can you go find a spare room and make a bed? We will be having a guest over." He said.

Cassius stared wide eyed as the man on the other end of the communicator agreed. "Do you mean me?" Cassius asked.

Batman nodded. "Yes, I can't just leave you on the streets." He said. "and maybe you could show me what other tricks you can do other then those tremendous leaps." He added.

Cassius nodded, his face alight with embarrassment.

After fifteen minutes of driving Batman had him close his eyes. After what felt like ten minutes he was able to open them finding himself in the Batcave.

"Wow…" He said in awe.

And older man, who appeared to be a butler, walked up. "If you will follow me, I will escort you to your meal." He said. "I am Alfred." He added.

Cassius began following him. "I'm Cassius." He said politely as he followed.

Alfred led him to a table that had a cup of tea, a bowl of soup, a sandwich, and some warm chicken.

Cassius felt some drool running down his chin from the sight of it and looked at Alfred with pleading eyes.

Alfred had an amused look in his face as he motioned for Cassius to eat.

He didn't need to be told twice, he was already in the chair and eating huge chunks of his food in seconds.

"I take it that this is the most decent meal you've had in a few days…weeks?" He asked.

Cassius shook his head. "Try years, I usually go by with maybe a few scraps a day, maybe two meals a day if I'm lucky enough." Cassius explained as he took a drink out of the tea.

Alfred nodded. "If you are done, follow me so I can escort you to your chambers." He said. Cassius gulped down the last of his food and hopped out of his chair and stood behind Alfred.

Alfred began walking and Cassius following, down a long hallway. There was a lot of strange things on the walls and beside it, a few busts, some paintings, but a few bat themed things.

Alfred stopped at a door and opened it for Cassius to see his bed. It was large with a very soft looking bed. On top of it was some plain white pajamas, just his size.

He gave Alfred a confused look about the pajamas and Alfred answered.

"I put some of Master Jasons old pajamas on there for you to sleep in." He said calmly.

He blinked. "Jason…?" Cassius asked. "the second Robin." Alfred said and Cassius felt joy and sadness fill him.

He had been a huge fan of Batmans second Robin, when he heard that Robin had been killed by the Joker he was sad, but now he got to wear the pajamas of his hero? This was getting better and better!

Alfred closed the door. "Have a good night, Master Cassius." He said.

Cassius nodded and began stripping the clothes off him. He noted how filthy he was. "Maybe in the morning, I can ask if I could have a bath…" He mumbled as he slowly got in the pajamas. He didn't want to dirty them up from the filth covering his body but he had no choice as he got dressed.

He crawled under the silk blankets and felt a comforting warmth creep up his spine. The bed was warm and soft, and very comfortable.

"they've been so nice to me and they just met me…" He murmured as he closed his eyes. He shot up a few seconds later. "I should go thank them." He said as he got out of bed.

He opened the door and tiptoed down the corridor looking for them. "Where are they?" He asked himself and mentally slapped himself. "Try the Batcave first, doorknob!" He muttered to himself as he began retracing his steps from when he was with Alfred.

After what seemed hours he found himself at the Batcave. He slowly walked forward looking for the two.

"What do you plan on doing with young Cassius, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, he was holding a tray with a cup of coffee in it.

'_Bruce…?' _Cassius thought as followed the sound.

He let a audible gasp leave his mouth as he saw Batman at the computer without his cowl on.

"Bruce….Wayne…" He said frozen in surprise.

Batman/Bruce jumped up and turned around quickly as he pulled out a Bat-a-rang. He put it down as he saw it was just Cassius. "Oh, it's you." He said but his face had a stern look on it. "What are you doing down here?" He demanded.

Cassius looked down blushing. "I…I wanted to thank you guys for…your hospitality when you didn't even know me…" He admitted feeling very scared. "But…I know what your answer to Alfred is.." He said sadness in his voice. "You're going to send me to an orphanage…..like everyone else does." He said.

Bruce gazed at him. "Actually." He said a smirk forming. "I was thinking more along the lines of adoption."

Cassius stared at him with wide eyes. "Adoption…?" He repeated.

Bruce nodded. "Yes, how would you like to be adopted by me?" He asked.

He looked down nervously. "I never been adopted and I don't know you that well….but I would like to have a family again…" He admitted.

"Well, if you accept my offer of adoption I'll get the paper work in immediately." He said.

"I accept." Cassius said a smile lighting his face.

Bruce nodded in approval. "Welcome to the family, Cassius." He said. "I'll go call Dick and tell him he has a new little brother." He said reaching for a phone.

"..Dick?" Cassius asked confused.

Bruce smiled. "My first sidekick."

**Done**

**Hey, has any of you guys ever wonder why they call Sidekicks that? IT sounds like a fighting move…. Weird huh.**

**Please please review!**


End file.
